The present invention relates to tables for use by chiropractors in administering chiropractic adjustments of the human spine to correct subluxations of the vertebrae therein or other special ailments.
In the use of former chiropractic tables, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,107, two separate cushion sections between the head and leg sections are mounted upon separate vertical columns or cushion supports with spring loaded detent latching elements bearing against the columns to hold them in raised positions. A manually operable cam is utilized to increase or decrease the pressure of the detents upon the columns. This pressure is adjusted to balance the weight of the different body areas of the subject being treated to hold such body areas in upraised position and in suspension until moved downwardly a limited distance by a force applied by the hands of the chiropractor to effect an adjustment or to correct subluxations of the vertebrae. The applied force overcomes the latching effect on a column permitting a cushion section to drop.
Adjustment of the pressure on the latching elements for patients of different weight conditions and anatomical structures involves an element of guess work on the part of the chiropractor to obtain the desired resistance to the reaction of his thrust so as to minimize discomfort to the patient and also to the chiropractor.
The prime object of the present invention is to eliminate the use of a manually controlled means, such as a cam, for adjusting the pressure on the latching element, and to utilize instead an auxiliary air cylinder deriving air pressure from the main air cylinder which is employed for elevating the vertical column. The air pressure entering the main air cylinder when the vertical column is being elevated is directly proportional to the weight of the patient. This same air pressure is bled into the auxiliary air cylinder and is utilized for imparting desired pressure on the latching element for controlling the resistance to movement of the vertical column, thereby automatically providing desired optimum conditions for administering chiropractic adjustments.
Additionally, means are provided for adjusting the pressure on the latching element to obtain a heavier or lighter release in response to the thrust applied by the chiropractor. It is known that the force of a thrust applied by a chiropractor will vary with different individuals. The purpose of such an adjustment is to coordinate or balance the release of the latching element with the force of the thrust so as to avoid injury to the patient.